vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Raizel's Brother
Summary This unnamed character is the elder brother of Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. He was killed by Rai because he wanted to create a world which was devoid of all lives but Nobles. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, Likely 6-C Name: Unknown Origin: Noblesse Gender: Male Age: 2000+ Classification: Noble Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Aura, Passive Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy (offensive and communicative), Telekinesis, Flight, Energy Manipulation and Absorption, Regeneration (mid-low), Immortality (Type 1), Blood Manipulation and Creation, Healing, Can awaken dormant power in others, Can seal others' powers Attack Potency: Unknown, Likely Island level (He was shown to have blood wings just like Raizel so they probably have the same powers) Speed: Unknown, 'Likely '''Supersonic+ '''via power-scaling 'Lifting Strength: At least''' Superhuman''' Striking Strength: Unknown, Likely Island Class Durability: Unknown, Likely Island level Stamina: Can fight for extended periods of time, but the more he uses his power the more his life force is drained. Range: Several kilometers Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Skilled combatant Weaknesses: Use of his powers drains his life, so gets weaker the longer he fights Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Blood Field: ' He likely also has blood field just like Raizel, with just a wave of his hand the surrounding air is transmuted into blood and shaped into a powerful typhoon (Or other shapes i.e. a dome of blood) that surrounds his enemies and completely destroys them. The blood field also shreds apart the surrounding area and every thing within. Blood fields are also able to invert or completely disperse electromagnetic fields, such as the one that served as Lukedonia's barrier. They also can affect the Earth's magnetic field, seeing as satellites could detect a sudden dispersion of energy in the region where a blood field was summoned. The blood field is formidable not only because of its destructive power, but because inside it, the caster's power is exerted upon every creature with blood, making them slightly weaker than normal. '-Blood Wings:' Just like Raizel he has the ability to govern blood and shape it into two vast wings (Together as tall as a large building). When this mode is activated, his eyes begin to bleed and glow crimson. His ascension into this state also causes an earthquake in the surrounding area. His powers are increased dramatically. After activated this power, he generates several Blood fields instantly. These Blood fields create craters hundreds of meters in diameter and shred apart buildings. '-Blood Phoenix: '''He likely also has Blood phoenix, a more powerful form of the Blood wings stage, in this state he gathers all the blood he mustered accompanied with his Blood wings and transforms into an enormous phoenix of blood. '-Hemokinesis': He likely also just like Raizel has the power to control blood. He can use this ability to cause blood vessels to burst, however is not able to use it to kill his enemies by for example making their hearts burst. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Noblesse Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Blood Users Category:Flight Users Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Vampires Category:Internet Characters